Unexpected but expecting
by Halstead-cpd-cm- stories
Summary: Will and Natalie had just began their relationship. It was long coming and everybody knew. What happens when a new life is added to the mix? What happens when one of them gets hurt? Will they last or crumble and fall apart?
1. Three long minutes

**Just a fair warning that this story will very much be rated M. I haven't seen anyone do this and of course we need a little more happy Manstead so here's what I came up with. There might be some bumps in the road but you'll just have to see how it all works out. Anyways I love hearing what people think or if you have any suggestions for this story I'd love to hear them. That's all for today hope you like it!**

 **~love Natalie**

" _So you can still feel everything above the knees?" Natalie asked in a husky voice, moving her legs to straddle Will._

 _"Well..." he paused, feeling his body react to the contact. Will sucked in a breath as her body moved closer to his, their faces nearly touching. "We should probably make sure." He responded. Finally their lips met. It was soft and caring, a gentle kiss. At first there was nothing to it, simple touches from her to him, lips brushing carefully over each other. "Nat..." he whispered against her lips. Both of them already breathless she broke apart._

 _"What? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, he eyes shifting to find the heart monitor standing beside them. "Oh my god your heart rate is through the roof... should I go g..."_

 _"Nat!" He stopped her, pulling her face so that she was looking at him. "I'm fine." He assured, stroking her face gently._

 _"Then what?" She asked, confused._

 _"If we keep going I don't think I'll be able to stop." He confessed, his dark eyes shifting down to his lap with a smile._

 _"Oh." She concluded. A smile grew on her face as she leaned back in for a few more kisses. Instead of sweet and gentle they became rushed, sloppy. Lips crashed together playfully, tongues dancing the tango in their joined mouths. Natalie reached down catching Will off guard. He held his breath for a second in surprise. "I don't plan on stopping." She told him. She moved the blanket on his lap so that she was sitting right on top of the hospital gown. As the sloppy kisses continued she also moved the gown out of the way. Natalie rocked her hips against his, feeling the growing hardness underneath. Will moaned into her mouth as the beeping above his bed became erratic. They both laughed._

 _"See what you're doing to me?" He asked huskily._

 _"I can feel what I'm doing to you!" She answered. "I'm loving this whole gown thing... I've never had such easy access!" She told him. Nat quickly moved to turn the volume off on the heart rate monitor. Once she returned the kisses continued. Hands roamed each other's bodies. Will pulled at the bottom of her scrubs, she lifted up her arms and let him lift off her shirt. Natalie reached behind him and pulled the string along his neck loose so that the hospital gown he was in fell off his body leaving him shirtless. He hissed at the cold air hitting his pale skin. "That's better." She said letting her hands roam up his chest. She slowly moved from his toned belly to his chest, making sure not to hit any of the wires on his chest in the process._

 _"Hey..." he said in between kisses. "Not fair... you have more on then I do." He stated, making a pouty face towards her. Natalie lifted herself off his lap for a second and let him pull her scrubs down her thighs. She kicked them off the rest of the way. "I like that better!" He sighed contently as she kissed him again this time softer then the previous rushed ones. His calloused fingers brushed over her breasts which were still covered but nonetheless his firey touch elicited a moan from Nat._

 _Natalie's hands ventured back down Will's body. They had started on his neck then went down his chest, brushed his abs, bones of the hips. She stopped, the waistband of his boxers in her way._

 _"These need to come off!" She announced, kissing away his protests. Natalie pulled at the fabric along his waist until it slipped down his legs leaving him now completely naked. She let her left hand venture down while her right one cured his face._

 _"Again not fai..." he was cut off by her hand grabbing him, taking hold and pumping up and down a couple times. His head rolled back slightly as he cherished the pleasure. "Not... fair!" He finally managed to say when she slowed down the pumps but still kept him firmly in her hand. He hastily grabbed her hips and pulled the thin lace material from them. Her wetness found its way onto his belly as she sat herself back down. "Now I can feel what I do to you!" He mocked._

 _"Yeah and what are you going to do about?" She asked, a sexy tone to her voice._

 _"This." He replied, thrusting a finger inside. Natalie's hand let him go as she felt his long finger enter her waiting heat. Her breath hitched as she inhaled as deeply as she could, trying to control herself. She was rewarded with another finger. Now his middle and ring finger were inside of her. His thumb came out and put slight pressure on the hard bulb in between her legs. At the same time his fingers curled inside of her as they moved in and out. Natalie moaned again this time a bit louder she was close and they both knew it but she could also feel how ready he was. With one more kiss she lifted herself up enough so that his fingers slipped out of her. With a strong hold she grabbed him and guided his member inside of herself, slipping down onto him._

 _They both moaned at the feeling. Will's hips bucked upwards despite the numbness in his legs. The two joined movements and with up and down thumps they moved together her hips against his allowing for the deepest possible penetration. Will felt the familiar feeling in his stomach but wanted to first make sure that Natalie was satisfied. His hand reached in between their joined bodies and played with her clit. She moaned into his mouth as she reached sweet release, seconds later she felt hard squirts of liquid burst through her. They stayed there for a minute just holding each other._

 _"Wow." She said into his sweaty neck._

 _"Yeah... wow"_

"Holy crap Maggie how freaking long is this going to take!" Natalie complained, tapping her foot nervously.

"It only takes three minutes... just be patient." Maggie told her.

"I can't believe I this is happening." She sighed, throwing her head into her hands.

"If you are is it..."

"It would be Will's." Natalie answered the question before it was asked. "Probably from when he got tha..."

"Nat! He's like my brother I don't need the particulars." Maggie told her. Not wanting to hear it.

"Right I'm sorry I'm just freaking out." Natalie cried, the hormones already making her go crazy. "Are we ready for a baby?"

"Well... you're going to have to be... Nat it's positive."


	2. Shocked

The breath was practically knocked out of her. Natalie stood there, her hand on her chest simply regaining her breath. She was pregnant. With Will's baby.

"Are you sure?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Maggie handed her the test, two bright pink lines flashed in front of her. There was definitely a baby inside of her. "Maggie... I'm pregnant!" She announced.

"I know... that's why we're sitting on the bathroom floor." She replied, a smile dragging across her lips. "Are you happy about it?" Maggie asked, her hand making its way onto Natalie's knee to show her support.

"I'm... I don't know." She answered, the tears spilling out of her eyes and falling into her belly. "I think so." Natalie smiled, placing her hand over her belly and stroking it gently. "I mean this wasn't planned, but I can't help but feel... feel... like everything is going to work out, you know with Will and I." That made her smile, a toothy grin that reminded her, she still needed to tell the father.

"Just go! I'll watch Owen, go to med and tell him." Maggie exclaimed, watching as Natalie's face relaxed, relief washing over her features.

"Thanks mags, I owe you." She said, standing from her position on the floor, her excited grin spreading across her face. She burst out of the bathroom heading straight for the elevators to find the ginger that she loved so very much. "Ethan!" She exclaimed, both her hands still glued to her stomach. "Have you seen Will? I need to tell him something."

"Um... I think he forgot something in his car went to..." he nearly finished that sentence, almost got that last word out when a scream stopped them. A woman, covered in blood sprinted into the ED, her cries for help sending both Natalie and Ethan rushing towards her.

"Help! He needs help! He tried... the man was attacking me and he tried helping and and he needs help now!" The woman said, her frantic voice clearly distressed.

"Okay ma'am tell us where this man is, who needs help?" Natalie said, she was awfully calm despite the woman and her distress. The woman started running, pointing in the direction of the parking lot where a group of people had already gathered, some on the phone with 911 and others simply staring in shock. Ethan grabbed a trauma kit from the ED and ran after Natalie.

Natalie had to push through a sea of people, her delicate hands turning ruff as she hastily moved them out of her way. Then it was her turn to pause. Only for a second did she let herself register who was laying helplessly on the pavement below. She forced herself to jump right in, he didn't need a girlfriend right now, he needed a doctor.

"Crap!" Ethan said breathlessly from his position behind her. "Will!" He stated, kneeling on the opposite side of Nat, using the scissors from the trauma kit to cut open the top of Will's scrubs. Nurses were now arriving, a gurney in tow along with more supplies. "I've got two GSWs, one to the left upper chest and the other to the lower left belly, let's flip and check for exit wounds." Ethan demanded, Natalie helps to roll Will onto his side checking for more holes in his already wounded body. A groan was heard from the injured person below, his face scrunched up in pain as he was rolled back down so that his stomach was facing the bright blue sky.

"Will? You with us?" Natalie asks, rubbing her fist over his sternum in an effort to keep him conscious. He blinked open his eyes slowly, moaning as the pain burst through his body. "Okay stay with me we're going to get you on this gurney and inside. We got you don't worry." She told him, helping Ethan and two nurses to lift Will's bloody form off the pavement. He let out a yelp, Everything ached, every movement caused pain.

"You're doing great man!" Ethan exclaimed as the gurney was pushed through the ED doors and straight into Baghdad. "April I need a line!" Ethan demanded as April reached for the supplies, she was one step a head of her and likely would have rolled her eyes at his tone if it were any other patient. Ethan presses his hands into Will's belly, feeling the hard surface beneath. "Nat I need you to do a fast scan of the belly, it's rigid." She nodded in response, moving the ultrasound machine so that she could perform the procedure. Will hissed as she moved the wand closer to the gunshot wound but managed to stay remarkably still.

"Damn it! He's bleeding internally!" She announced, turning the ultrasound screen so that Ethan could see what was happening. Will, who was barely conscious also turned his head, looking up at the gray and black screen above him and sighing from under the oxygen mask. "Will you are the patient not the doctor, stop looking and let us help you!"

"How's your breathing!" Ethan asked. Will rolled his eyes, clearly it could be better, he just didn't know how to tell them it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. "Yeah okay." Ethan said, replying to the look on his colleagues face. "Let's get an X-ray of the chest! Stand back."

"Clear." Natalie yelled, tucking herself in the corner of the room so that Will could still see her. "We need a chest tube!" She announced, going straight back to his side and almost bursting into tears when she saw the tears streaming down his face. "I know it's scary." She told him brushing the hair away from his face then the tears from his cheeks. "You want us to call anyone, have them down here when you wake up?" She asked, taking his hand and guiding it above his head, holding it tight as a nurse prepped Will's chest for the tube.

"Jay..." he gasped. Natalie removed her glove and ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to comfort him as he squirmed in discomfort. Natalie nodded, making a mental note to call him as soon as she could. "And... I want... my... dad" he choked this time, a small amount of blood creating up and out of his mouth.

"Okay I'll call them! Don't worry." She tried to reassure just as a scalpel entered Will's chest and he screamed. Everyone winced at the sound, there was very evident fear and pain mixed into the sound. Tears sprung from both Natalie's and Will's eyes, though for different reasons. More blood spurted out of Will's mouth as he coughed once again, April wiped the blood from his face. Monitors started to beep frantically above them as Will's tired eyes began to flutter. "Come on stay with me!" Natalie sobbed, he chest heaving as the chocolate eyes closed.

"He can't protect his airway!" Ethan stated as he finished up with the chest tube. "I need to intubate, April I need a tube please." She placed it in his hand as another nurse removed the pillow from under Will's head and laid the bed so that he was flat. Ethan used the laryngoscopes to open Will's mouth and then slide the tube into his throat. "I'm in bag him." He said, looking down at his friends overly pale complexion, the lack of blood making his Irish skin even whiter, he looked more dead then alive. "Do we have an OR ready? He's bleeding into his belly." April nodded as both her and Ethan moved the bars along the side of the bed up and started moving the bed towards the elevators.

"Nat?" That was Maggie and she knew it.

"Where the hell is Owen?" Natalie asked, her eyes almost bursting from her skull.

"He's with Helen she dropped by to see him... what happened?" Maggie asked, her eyes briefly looking towards Will as the elevator doors closed.

"He was um... only trying to help her." She broke down, finding comfort in Maggie's warm embrace. "And someone shot him... how could they do that?"

"I don't know" Maggie answered, guiding Natalie back towards the doctors lounge. "But what I do know is that Will is strong, and he loves you and he has no plans on leaving you." Maggie comforted, rubbing Natalie's back gently while opening her locker, they were close enough that Maggie knew Natalie's combination. "Did you tell him?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't get the chance, someone put two bullets in him before I could." Nat replied. "I can't have another dead man's baby."

"Hey! This isn't that, he's going to live it's going to be fine." Maggie determined. "Here's some new clothes go shower, wash this blood off and in the mean time I'll call Jay."

"He wants his dad too." Natalie informs, her voice almost a whisper as she remembers his gasping words. Maggie nods as Nat takes the clothes from her hands and walks slowly towards the showers. "Thank you." She says, finally closing the doors behind herself and looking in the mirror, that's the final straw. Natalie bursts into tears, her knees weakly fall to the floor as she sobs. Maggie hears the despair and closes the lounge doors, letting Natalie get it out while she finds a phone to call Jay and Pat.

It's nearly half an hour later when both Jay and his father come running down the hallway and into the ED. They are both out of breathe and have the same look of worry painted on their faces. Jay grabs his dad's shoulder, silently telling him to stop as they make their way to where Maggie was sitting.

"I've just gotten an update from Dr. Rhodes and he's doing good! He was shot twice, once in the chest and once in the stomach, close to the hip. It's the one in his stomach that is of concern, it caused internal bleeding we just don't know where. So the surgery is going to find where he's bleeding and stop that bleeding." Maggie explained, her thumbs nervously spinning as she saw the stress on both of the men's faces.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Pat asked, his voice timid instead of booming, it was a side Maggie had yet to see from him.

"For now all we can do is keep a good thought and say a prayer." She replied watching Pat's face fall even more. "Come on there's a more private waiting room over here, Nat's in there too." She says leading them away from the hustle and bustle of the ED and towards a quieter area.

"Hey." Jay said as Natalie's eyes lifted from the floor to meet his. Pat gave the girl a smile, he never formally met her but had heard his eldest talk about her for hours on end, seemingly never stopping so he truest felt like he knew her. He remembered felling the same way about his wife when they were young, unable to get the thought of her out of his mind. He smiled again at the thought of her thinking about how frantic she would be if she were there with them, knowing that her precious baby boy was hurt.

Jay held out his arms and let Natalie have the hug that she so desperately needed. Pat on the other hand sat down in one of the chairs.

"Um... I'm pregnant!" She blurred out, still in Jay's arms.

"What?" Jay responded, looking towards his father and then to Maggie who stood there smiling. "Like with a baby?" He asked making his father chuckle. "Like with Will's baby?" He asked again, this time making his father pause and really think about what this woman in front of them was saying. She nodded into his chest, smiling she was finally able to pull away from Jays embrace.

"I was on my way to tell him when..." she smiled again, this time watching as Pat rose from his seated position and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm going to get my grand baby!" He exclaimed, swaying into the hug. "Ahh... thank you!" He beamed, pulling away with pure joy on his face. "This is great news!

Do you have any pictures?" He asked clearly very excited about the prospect of a grandchild.

"Oh... I just found out today."

"Well then why don't we take a looksee!" Maggie exclaimed, rolling in an ultrasound machine with a smile on her face. "We need to brighten the mood in here." She told them, making them all laugh a little bit.

Natalie laid down and lifted her shirt up. Pat and Jay made it a point to not look, feeling like that would be a betrayal to Will. Maggie squirted some jelly onto Nat's stomach and moved around the wand spreading it.

"Holy shit!" Maggie said, turning the screen away from the three other people in the room.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Natalie asked.

"Um not quite." Maggie replied.

"Then what?" Natalie asked, growing impatient.

"I'm seeing three." Maggie said, biting her lip as she waited for Natalie's reaction.

"Three... what?" Now Nat was just confused. Maggie turned the screen back so that Natalie and the pair of Halsteads could see.

"One... two... three, three babies Nat!"

"Woah! Three babies?" Jay almost asked, his features confused.

"That's my boy!" Pat joked, his face in awe looking at the screen at the three blobs that were his grandchildren.

"The second he's better I'm going to kill him!" Nat huffed her shock disappearing and turning into worry. How were they going to take care of three babies? "I'm going to be huge!" She said.

"Holy shit!"

"Conner!" Natalie jumped, the wand still on her belly.

"That's three!" He said staring at the screen like she had been doing a few minutes ago. Maggie removed the wand and helped wipe off the jelly as Conner got a more serious face on.

"Is he okay?" Natalie asked, the joy and suprise of the babies disappeared and was resonated by concern for their father.

"He did great! The bleed was from his kidney, it nearly ruptured but we managed to repair it and the gas to the chest was a pretty easy fix, in retrospect. I don't see why he can't make a full recovery to help you with all those babies." Conner smiled at them, lending a hand to help Nat stand up from her horizontal position.

"Can we see him?" Pat asked.

"Of course follow me... just know that he looks pretty rough right now, the next couple hours are critical and once he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain... it'll be rough for a little while."

"Yeah thanks Conner." Pat replied, holding out an arm for Natalie to take. "When she was pregnant she would get really dizzy always needed an arm." He explained and Nat understood who exactly he was talking about.

"Oh Will." She said as they turned a corner and Conner opened up the door to Will's room. She unhooked her arms from Pats and went straight to Will's side. There was still a tube down his throat helping him breathe, there were moniters and wires everywhere. She took hold of the hand without the iv attached, using her other hand to wave Pat and Jay farther into the room.

"Jeez kid, what did you get yourself into?" Pat joked, sitting down in the chair opposite to Natalie and placing his hand on his son's shoulder, desprate for some contact. Jay say at the foot of Will's bed, a hand resting on the lump of feet under a pale blanket. "How long till he wakes up?" Pat asked, looking up from Will's pale face and up at Conner who was still standing in the corner.

"It could be minutes or hours... he's not sedated it's up to him now."

 _So now we wait..._

 **Hi y'all I'm back! Do I wasn't going to continue this but the lack on Manstead on screen made me desperate so yeah. Anyways I hope you guys like it and trust me there will be more drama. Also this takes place in early season 3 of med so papa Halstead will be a part of this story! Leave a review if you can I love them! And as always have a fabulous day!**

 **~Natalie**


End file.
